To Capture a Weasley's Heart
by TigerWitch3
Summary: OC Character Adriana Johnson is a half-blood of a poor living environment, split between a pure-blood father and a muggle working mother. After another fight with her father, she is taken to the Weasley's where she is yet to find the magic of the heart she's always needed. I don't own the characters in this story. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble; an inconvenience to anything and everything. This is what describes Adriana in her home, and everywhere else for that matter. Why is she such a bother? Simple. Her mum is gone at some muggle business most of the time, and her father is always down in the basement, practicing spells. He doesn't accept one moment of interruption, let alone let her down there. So what does she do? She improvises. Adriana causes as much racket and distraction as possible, just to hear someone's voice speaking her name, though she knows she'll get punished for it.. How else would she remind herself she's still here and people just don't acknowledge it?

Obviously Adriana's father is a wizard, though she doesn't exactly know what he does for a living other than the fact he works in the ministry..she thinks. all he says is that he's downstairs so you could guess he goes out using Floo Powder. Her mum use to be a witch, but was expelled her 5th year; therefore she only works in the muggle world which the father deeply disapproves of. Everything's changed since he found out about her mum being a half blood two years ago; he believes in perfect blood and despises anyone or anything that isn't. So his solution to Adriana being a half blood is to use her as his anger management, which works pretty well she reckons.

"Adriana!" Her mother, Laurel's, voice flooded up to her room, interrupting her new experiment's construction.

Adriana inspected a missile of hers, which came from Filibuster's a while back, and then placed a tiny instrument on the front which gave the missile a sort of vision and destination of what it was doing; She gently turned a knob on it and on the top it read "explosion", turned it again saying "kill the lights", and was about to turn it again when it suddenlly shot off to do its business. "No!" She shouted, jumping after it but missing the catch.

The missile shot into Adriana's light bulb, shattering the shell and plunging her into darkness. It zoomed thoughout the house, bursting every light until it finished and self-destructed.

"ADRIANA!" She heard her father yell as his footsteps echoed up the stairs. He angrily grabbed hold of her shirt and threw her against the wall, "I tell you every time! Don't-"

"Interrupt your work, cause a racket, make a mess, go downstairs, go in the kitchen, or make myself known while you're working." she recited verbatum, having been told this a million times.

He raised his hand and struck her cheek so hard she hit the ground and quickly placed a trembling hand on it, feeling a deep stinging sensation. "DO NOT mock me!" he shouted, grabbing hold of her hair and pulling her to her feet again.

"Dad!" Adriana screamed as she tried loosening his grip so she could get away from the wand he was now pointing at her, "I swear I didn't mean to set it off on purpose!"

"But you were meaning to some day and you had the odacity to interrupt me!" he said,"And it still did damage, didn't it?! DIDN'T IT?!"

"Y-Yes but-"

"Then you deserve punishment!"

Adriana quickly grasped his wand and held it away from him, enduring all the hits he was now throwing at her until she couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed it and shoved her at her bed. Raising his wand, he was ready to shout a spell; but Adriana thought quicker and jerked her wand off her desk before running downstairs. "Get out of this house!" he shouted after her as another blast shot out of his wand.

"What's going on?!" Her mum shouted from the front door as she saw the exasperated girl running for her.

"Dad's gone over the top again!" She cried, panicking at what she should do.

Laurel glanced up the stairs and took out her wand as she headed up. This was very rare for her.. Usually she'd sit back and watch; she's not exactly an expert at magic, but then again Adriana's never seen her use it. Not 5 minutes later the father's voice died out, and her mum came back down, " This cannot continue.. You need a place to run off to when this happens; I'm not always here and you know that." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm glad I already forewarned her.."

"Who?! What are you talking about?! You mean you actually told someone?!" the girl couldn't believe her.. This was something personal that she had no right to tell.

"Adriana! Be quiet and let me explain. You will die sooner or later if you don't have a chance to get out of here during these fights. Now just do as I say. Allright?" She said sternly. Adriana slowly nodded and followed her to the fireplace, allowing her to place Floo Powder in her hand.

" The Burrow. Say it Clearly."

Adriana hesitated and took a deep breath. This was going to change everything.. But for the better or worse? She didn't understand why everything was going so wrong nor why anyone would be okay with taking her into their home for a while. She closed her eyes with a wish that things would change for the best and that she could be happy for once, wherever she was going.. and then let the Floo Powder fall out of her hand," The Burrow."

She shot around, twisting and turning as she watched fireplace after fireplace come into view and then appeared with a sudden jerk into a tall, dark, ashen covered fireplace. She coughed, feeling suddenly sick.

"Oh Fred! Give me that!" A woman's voice could be heard from upstairs.

"I'm not Fred, Mum, he is!" A boy laughed.

"No I am not! But what does it matter? We both made it!" came the same voice.

"Just hand it over!" The woman said.

"No way!" Running footsteps were heard clunking down the stairs.

"If you want lunch you'll listen to me!" She too seemed to be getting closer.

Suddenly there was a flash of green flames, and Adriana hurried out of her hiding place to find her mum taking her spot.

Two boys came to a halt at the bottom of the steps, "Mum! There's strangers here, what do you want us to do with them?!" They both looked at Adriana with small grins; their hair was a bright red and freckles dotted their cheeks. Dressed in grey T-shirts and slightly baggy blue jeans, they seemed to be about 10 years old, her age, and for a moment, she thought she was seeing doubles.

A red haired, plump woman came behind them and snatched something out of one of their hands, "You'll do nothing but stand here with them, and don't move!" She called up the stairs several names, "Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ginny!" the woman came up to the girl's mum and hugged her, "It's nice to see you, Laurel."

"You, too" Adriana's mother smiled.

"And this must be your daughter, Adriana. It's a pleasure to meet you dear; I'm Mrs. Weasley, but you can call me Molly if you'd like."

Adriana nodded and watched as several red heads came downstairs. _"Weasley... Weasley..." she thought, "I've heard that name before.. Oh THEM. They're that poor and unkempt family my dad's talked about; blood traitors that don't know right from wrong and wear nothing but hand-me-downs. My mum sent me HERE? What was she thinking?"_

"Now all of you stand still so I can introduce you." Molly ordered.

The twins ran to the front of the line in time for their mother to give Adriana their names," This is Fred and George; You can never really tell them apart.: The two of them waved and then whisperd something in each other's ear. "This is Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Percy, and Ron and-" Molly placed her hands on her hips; the twins had moved to the end of the line now to try and mess her up, "Now hear me." She waved her finger at them, " If you two don't stop messing around and driving me crazy, I will come down hard on you!"

"Listen, I have to go make sure everything's okay back home; I'll be back for you in a little while." Adriana's mum whispered to her, going back in the fireplace and grabbing floo powder. "Take care; I don't know how soon I'll be back." She vanished when the green flames consumed her.

Adriana stared at the now empty area and then suddenly just realized something: she left her alone.. in a house full of strangers..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The twins seemed rather interested in this new comer joining them in their household. In fact, Fred was already thinking mischievously on what to do to test this girl's character; got to give her the proper welcome right? But he'd let her settle down for a good few hours and get accustomed to her surroundings first.

"Now all of you get back to what you were doing; don't want to crowd the poor girl." Molly ordered, shooing the young red heads. She then smiled at Adriana, "Come, let me show you to the room you will be staying in while you are here."

Adriana hesitantly followed her, looking at every little thing that came across her eyes. She'd never seen such a cluttered home with tattered windows and knick-knacks everywhere, but even more so this house had the smells and the craziness that never existed in her home.

George and his twin hurried off and already began to plot. "How about snakes...no...maybe fireworks.." He rambled excited to have a new person to prank...Percy was getting too easy.

"We'll try every last thing we've got." Fred smirked, "Beginning with the easiest of course. We'll scare her just a scoche." he said as he searched their room, "Now what to do first..."

"Here you are dear; I hope you don't mind being the highest room of the house. Didn't think you'd much enjoy being next to a room of nonstop tinkering." Molly huffed at the thought of the noisy twins as she opened the door for Adriana who slowly entered the room and studied every aspect from floor to ceiling.

The bedroom was small, with only a bed and a night stand occupying the space, other than a few boxes stacked in the front-left corner.

"What do you say we give her our candy prototype? We really haven't tested it yet." George said devilishly holding up the candy.

"Ah! A welcoming gift!" Fred chuckled, "Brilliant! But we should have an antidote ready in case.."

"How bad can it be?" His twin joked surely but set to work on one just in case. He was soon done, and with Fred in tow they hurried to go find the new girl.

-  
"I'll be right downstairs if you need me; I need to finish supper. Settle in, and don't be afraid to ask for anything, okay?" Molly gave that sweet, tender smile and headed down the stairs just to cross paths with the twins. "What do you THINK you two are up to?!" She blocked them off with her hands on her hips.

"Only welcoming the newbie, ready to hold a right smart chat! Going to make her feel right at home, Mum, honest!" Fred winked at the other.

"Yeah Mum. Right at home!" George echoed winking back. "After all..you asked us to be nice remember."

"Turn out your pockets!" Molly ordered suspiciously.

Fred revealed the insides of his and waited behind Molly, messing with her hair to distract her from George, tugging on her curls. Their mother turned to Fred and waved her finger at him, "You better knock it off before I make YOU the dinner!"

George resumed climbing the stairs and grabbed the hood of Fred's jacket and began pulling him up with him, just before being stopped again by Molly, who cleared her throat impatiently, "George.. You too."

He rolled his eyes and allowed her to check him, "I swear mum..you need to have more faith in us. We are your sons after all!"

"That's EXACTLY why I don't trust you." Molly said, "If I hear or see anything against you two, there will be absolutely NO SUPPER for the both of you." She warned once again before heading down the stairs, convinced they had nothing to hide.

"Yes, Mum!" Fred and George replied simultaneously as they ran up. "Food's on the line; hope she enjoys her candy." They smirked.

"Oh I am sure she will..it's specially flavored." George said with a grin."If not..we always have a back up." He added with a shrug. They came to the door and both knocked at once.

Moments passed without a reply until a note suddenly shot out from under the door. Fred raised an eyebrow and picked it up, "Who is it and what do you want?" he read aloud, "huh... a notepasser."

"Who does that?" George asked dead panned before knocking on the door again. "It's US Fred and George. You met us earlier."

Silence ensued... a minute or so passed and Fred grumbled under his breath as he replied to the note, "We just want to talk."

Not minutes later did she respond again, "Kay. Need assistance or something?" Fred read before showing it to George, "She's got a smart mouth, I'll give 'er that."

"She may be worth being around, that's for sure." George snickered.

Fred laughed a little before writing back, "Nah, our speaking abilities are quite superb. Care to open the door now?"

Adriana pondered this for a moment.. she wasn't use to other kids let alone so many new things at once, but she did have to get use to it. She got up and unlocked the door.

"Hey...there you are." George said with a wave as the twins helped themselves inside and made themselves at home.

Fred jumped on the bed and leaned against the wall, eyeing the girl with curiosity, "So.. what was with the notes?"

Adriana put leaned herself against the opposite wall as far from them as possible and merely studied the two without responding. Identicals. Complete identicals. Any way she could tell them apart?

"Not much of a talker, ey?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Must be a mute ey brother?" George asked teasingly.

"Must be; can't be any other explanation." Fred agreed with a mocking sigh as he rested his hands behind the back of his head.

Adriana fidgeted nervously, but remained silent. Why'd they have to bug her NOW? Besides why were they so interested? What's with these strange blood-traitors?

George nodded, copying his brother's gesture. "Too bad though..we were hoping for someone interesting..." He said as if something tragic expired.

"... You like candy?" Fred asked, tossing her the small treat.

With fast reflexes, Adriana quickly... dodged. It was coming at her, and her instincts told her it was attacking her. Buuuut it was a piece of candy... which she meant to catch.

"Aww she must not like candy.."George explained in a fake gasp.

".. Why do you mock me?" Adriana finally spoke, frowning at the two red heads.

"Ey, she speaks! Amazing! " Fred exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Truly amazing! " George grinned.

"Honestly though, you did use sarcasm against me first." Fred pointed out to her.

".. Father ordered not to speak to blood-traitors..." Adriana muttered.

"Blood traitors?" George explained with an eye raised in amusement. "You hear that Fred? We're traitors!"

Fred nearly laughed at this, "Pure-blood, half-blood, raised by muggles... what's the difference? We all know magic just as well as the other. So you believe your dad is right eh? What else did he say about us?" he asked, showing much interest in the subject.

Adriana gave him a strange look, "He just said not to make conversation or association with such impure and disgusting traitors.."

"You don't say?" George said with a glint in his eyes. If he had any guilt about what he was about to do to her with the candy..he surely didn't now. "Well we don't want to take up too much of your time..We will just leave the candy. If you want it..you can have it..if not..oh well." He said with a small grin.

Fred led the way out and headed downstairs with his brother, "Impure and disgusting traitors, huh? What's she doing here if that's how they think? Though her mum doesn't act that way. Maybe they just wanted a place to dump her." he joked, but then realized this statement wasn't so funny...

It truly wasn't.. but still it was a thought. "She does seem a bit much." George grinned. "Still..calling us those things..not even vaguely funny either." He scowled.

"Well, we did ask about what her father had to say of us.." Fred scratched his head, "Guess it doesn't mean she believes it."

"She seemed pretty adamant to me." George snarled back. "Still..I am not sure...why she is here either." He pondered.

"Agreed. Guess we'll annoy her just enough to get her out then?" Fred challenged his twin.

"I bet we can get her out in less than a week." Geroge grinned.

"Hmmm... I bet she may stay a week and a half. Tops." Fred wagered, shaking his twin's hand.

"Supper!" Molly shouted up the stairs followed by several footsteps clammering down. With the wager set they hurried down stairs and dished their food at the same time. "Looks good, mum." George said already licking his lips.

Molly quickly lifted Fred and George's plates, "Until I see that Adriana has come down safe and clean!"

Fred groaned as he rubbed his stomach, "But MUM!"

Ronald grinned at the twins, happy to see they were being tortured instead of him for once. His mouth inched toward the spoon full of delicious soup, and just when he was about to rub it in their faces-

"Wait, Ronald. We're not eating until she comes down." Molly scolded.

"What- you're serious?" Ron stared in dismay.

"Yea..we're hungry mum!" George protested. "IF she doesn't want to eat..then that shouldn't affect us!"

"Bloody Hell..." Ron stared into the doorway where Adriana stood, noticing her green-tinted skin as she walked in and chose the last empty seat next to George.

"YOU TWO- I WARNED YOU!" Molly pointed her finger up the stairs, "Go on upstairs!"

"But we!-" Fred pretended to be innocent but was interrupted by Adriana.

"Don't blame them; I asked to try one of their candies." she remarked as she already began to eat.

Ginny and Bill exchanged looks with each other and Ron..

George's mouth was still open in mid protest before he closed it and looked over at Fred and back to Adriana again.. "Ah..yea..she asked.." He agreed with a suspicious look in his eyes. Why..was she saving their butts?

Fred blinked and then quickly nodded, "Can't blame us if she er.. asks."

Molly studied this situation thoughtfully and slowly set their food back in front of the twins, "At least you know better than to do that now.." she remarked to Adriana before sitting herself down at the end of the table.

The twins ate their food at once while both shooting her a curious look. George didn't know about Fred..but he was going to be asking her later about why she did that...Still..he wasn't about to trust her yet...

Adriana avoided their glances and continued eating; this, she had to admit, was the best meal she felt she'd ever had. In fact.. she even went for seconds.

Fred averted his eyes over to her bowl and back to his.. She had finished her first bowl before HE had. But she wouldn't beat him on his next! He began eating a bit faster, quickly getting more and continuing.

Noticing a food battle was in the midst George quickly made it to half way through his second bowl. No way was some girl going to outdo them.

Onlookers watched as Adriana was already filling her 3rd bowl and Fred was nearly done enough to do so himself.

Molly placed a hand on her forehead with a sigh; did they always have to be such a pain?

After their competition George was truly stuffed and could barely muster a groan. Not...that he would admit it.

After 4 bowls full, Adriana hardly acknowledged to have been a part of any sort of battle.. "May I be excused please?" she asked Molly quietly.

Molly nodded and they all watched as the newbie headed upstairs.

Fred let out a large burp, having finished 3 3/4 bowls of soup, "Man..."

"Serves you right." A young Ginny remarked as if she enjoyed to see her brothers in this state.

"I don't think..i can look at food the same Fred." George groaned.

"Me either Georgie... " Fred muttered before letting out yet another burp, "uh- nope. False alarm. Just needed a burp is all. I can easily be reunited with food in the morning. As long as it's not soup..."

Ron chortled, "You two look bloody ridiculous."

"Takes one to know one." George muttered before burping . "Excuse me.." He said sheepishly after getting a glare from their mom.

"So uh.. mum.. What's this girl doing here anyway?" Fred finally asked to rid himself of the curiosity.

".. Certainly not for you to pick on nor to influence like you did tonight. " Molly said sternly.

"We weren't the ones being a bully." George informed her stiffly, "Apparently she didn't think very highly of us before anyway did she Freddie?"

Fred nodded, "Mum, she called us impure and disgusting blood traitors. Er.. she said that's what her dad told her to think of us.. What's she doing here if she has that opinion?" he muttered.

Molly sighed, "It's not she who holds that opinion; she's never come in contact with us to be of such stands. Adriana herself is a half-blood; her father is a pureblood who, as you can imagine, is close friends with Lucius Malfoy. She only speaks of the information she's been given in that dreadful household." she said as she gathered the dishes and began to wash them in the sink.

"Awful as that is..that doesn't really explain why she is here...how long is she supposed to be here anyway?" George asked grumpily.

"I am NOT discussing this any further. " Molly ended the conversation.

Fred rolled his eyes, elbowed his twin, and walked upstairs with him close behind.

"I hate being left out, Freddie." George grumbled.

"You and me both. All well." Fred shrugged as they entered their room, "Let's see how this next week goes. Or however long she'll be around."

"Who knows..I do know that we still need to get answers from her." He remarked; he still didn't understand her.

"And give her the antidote." Fred suddenly laughed.

"Oh yeah.. I almost forgot about that." George grinned, digging into his pockets and taking it out. "We probably should, shouldn't we?"

"More or less. She can be green 'til morning though; I'm not speaking to a girl who beat me at eating.." Fred mumbled as he changed and slipped under his covers.

"I agree..it's just not done." George grumbled, settling himself into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next few days the twins attempted several pranks: from snakes, to toads, to gadgets, to candies. None came to much of an effect on Adriana as of yet. But this morning, things would be different.

At precisely 4:30 a.m. on this particular Saturday morning, a quiet alarm went off, triggering one of Adriana's firework missiles to shoot into the twins' bedroom and fly into a box of their own personal stash of goods. With a loud explosion every firework in their room went off and sparked the boys awake.

Fred cursed as he dodged and fell off the bed, "Blimey, George, we've been hit! Get up!" he shouted as he fought himself out of his covers and scrambled to his feet.

"Hmm..not now Fred..." George protested half asleep, but with another bang he shot up. "The hell?"He explained still half asleep."What the blazes is going on?" He demanded getting up.

"What do you think?! That- that bloody girl is declaring war!" Fred replied, hurrying out of their room and coughing some from all the sparks.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" they could hear their mother yelling from downstairs.

"It wasn't us!" George protested between coughs.

Ron, Bill, and Ginny all peaked out of their rooms, unhappy about waking up so early.

"Are you crazy? Do you feel like getting your throats cut in the middle of the night by your own mother?" Ronald muttered grumpily.

"It wasn't us! It was that new girl! She did this! We were sleeping when this happened." George continued to argue.

"Honestly, don't you know my name by now.." A sleepy Adriana asked as she came down the stairs.

"She just woke up herself." Bill pointed out, unconvinced by the troublemakers.

"What in the world do you two think you are doing at this hour?" Molly asked, obviously upset.

"Sounds like setting things off to me.." the girl yawned.

"She is faking! She set off our fireworks!" George pouted childishly.

"I'm actually not faking; I did just wake up.. I set my alarm to shoot a firework at 4:30. I didn't need to get up." Adriana countered with truth.

"Told you it wasn't us.." Fred muttered with a cross of his arms.

Molly looked at Adriana, now unable to punish anyone for waking the household, "Please try to not do any pranking during the night at least..." she sighed before heading back downstairs.

"This isn't over!" George said pointing at her. "It's far from over!"

"We'll get you back in no time; you better watch your back." Fred warned. For the first time since the girl had been staying there she allowed a grin to fall upon her face, "Bring it on."

"You haven't seen the worst of what we can do...now you have unleashed the hell that is Weasley revenge!"

"Ready when you are Weaselby!" Adriana challenged.

"All right split it up, you three." Bill said, breaking them up, "Get back to bed."

With much grumbling and challenging still being yelled they eventually and reluctantly made it back to their room and into bed.

Fred was pacing their room as he tried to figure out exactly what to do next. What had they not tried already that they still had a supply of?

"She is eating you up too huh?" George asked as he relaxed on the bed and pondered as well.

"Well... she's ENJOYING herself. Did you notice that?" Fred pointed out

"Yea..but at our expense..if it was at Ron's..or Percy i wouldn't care..but she almost got us grounded." George pointed out.

"And we get grounded enough as it is." Fred agreed, "What should we do... SPIDERS! What about those!"

"OOh I like where this is going Fred." George grinned, "Too bad we can't use magic just yet though.."

"We can do without for now.. Plant them all over her room.. or is that too excessive?" Fred pondered, "If she is afraid of them it could make things a whole lot worse."

"She did say we should bring it.. who are we to disappoint her?" George reminded with a mischievous air about him.

"Good point." Fred grinned, "She won't expect us to do it this same night.. shall we?"

"Let's do it." His twin agreed; something in his gut was telling him this would do it for her. After an hour or so passed, they gathered a few jars of spiders they had collected from previous weeks and sneaked up the stairs to her room. They knew her door would creak so they ever so gently opened it juuust a hair, opened the lids to their jars, and allowed dozens of spiders, big and small, into her room. The red-heads watched as the creatures scattered, onto the walls, into crevices, onto the bed and in the boxes.

As silently as they could, the boys closed the door and stealthily went back to their room, "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to sleep Freddie." An excited George murmured.

"We could miss the screaming if we do." The other said, "Now that would be a pity.."

That following morning Adriana's eyes opened to a spider crawling on her nose. It took a moment for her to realize that her worst fear was freely moving its 8 legs upon her face. With a scream she jumped out of bed flinging spider after spider off of her before she noticed the door was covered in cob webs. After quick thinking, the poor girl found herself climbing out the window and onto the roof, freeing herself of the last with panic.

A wide smirk ran across Fred's face, "I think we've got her, George."

"Oh, I don't THINK, Fred. I know." George grinned, high fiving the other.

"So. If she wants her room removed of spiders, she must give us truce and admit she lost." Fred said to George as he began to climb out their own window to find her.

"Agreed." George grinned following him before finding her in no time. "Are you ready to admit you lost?" he prodded

"I don't lose... I merely have setbacks.." Adriana pouted.

"Riiiight. Guess your spiders will be moving in permanently then!" Fred faked a pout with her, "You're such an amazing person, giving them all that space to live in.. I couldn't have done it myself."

She wrinkled her nose at this, "You're despicable.."

"Maybe..but we are only doing what you told us to." George jested. "You told us to bring our worst..and well..we're just getting started."

Adriana opened her mouth to counter this but realized how right he was and cursed under her breath.

Fred laughed, "We've got ourselves another potty mouth!"

"Oh, shove it..." the girl grumbled, "But in all reality the trick WAS about the oldest trick in the book. You just have to find the right person to use it on for it to be so bad.. So if that's your worst I'm disappointed. But if I have to call a truce just to get those things out of that room, I'll do it I suppose.." she gave in.

The twins wrapped an arm around the other in triumph. "Yes we won!" George cheered. "Still, thanks for the entertainment."

"Yes, but uh- better luck next time." Fred said with a click of his tongue, a smirk remaining on his face.

Adriana gave a small smile; she had to admit this was the best time she could remember ever having such fun. And it wasn't until now she truly realized: why in the world would she listen to her father? Especially about this family.. he didn't care about her as it is, so why should she even start to believe him? "Yeah, it was... fun. Just.. remove the spiders, PLEASE"

"Oh all right, if you insist.." the twins replied simultaneously before bringing themselves into her room and gathering all the spiders back into their assigned jars.

Adriana climbed through the twins' window and peeked into her room, "Don't save them, destroy them!"

Fred scoffed, "No way! They come in handy when you find a good use!"

"Yea..like Percy's room." George grinned.

"Or Ron's, " Fred snickered, "He's a joy to use these beauties on!"

".. If you use those on me again, I swear you'll regret it." Adriana warned the two of them.

"Hey...we had truce. Of course we won't use it again on you... that is...unless you to set our fireworks off again." George said.

"You'd have to revamp your stash again." Adriana pointed out.

Fred merely smiled, "For a mute, you sure do talk a lot."

"Then it's impossible for me to be a mute, isn't it?" she smiled.

"You don't believe your dad then." the twin assumed.

"Yea..I mean how could people as awesome as us be so awful?" George prodded with a goofy smile.

"Easily.. but you're not." Adriana admitted.

"See. Guess you shouldn't believe everything you hear." Fred said.

"Yeah, we don't believe everything our dad says, " George pointed out. "Stick with us Adriana and we will show you that not all are bad..Just wait till it's time for school." George grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, if you had fun here.. imagine what Hogwarts will be like!" Fred remarked, almost able to see it happening already.

"You mean we're... friends?" Adriana blinked.

"Yeah ..I guess..I mean you are cool enough." George said thoughtfully.

"Really..?" Adriana asked again, her eyes watering now.

"Uh- you okay there?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Adriana nodded, trying to stop herself before the tears actually began to form.

"There don't cry...I know we are bloody amazing...but it's not worth crying over." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Come on lets go eat breakfast."

"Yeah let's get some food, I'm famished. Why you crying anyways? Because I know us being is awesome is only half of it." Fred chuckled.

Adriana rubbed away the tears, "I've never had friends before.." she admitted, laughing at herself

"Hey...well that's okay.. You've got us now." George said, gently patting her head, "Now come on, it's time to eat!"

"AGREED." Fred said, as they headed down, "Hey mum, is breakfast-" He stopped mid-sentence when they saw Adriana's mother speaking with Molly. The two didn't even really seem to hear them.

..."Wow you mum is here." George whispered. "Maybe it's time for you to go home.." George said suddenly feeling disappointed.

"Three days? That's it? What were you here for?" Fred whispered as well.

"... I don't know.." Adriana replied, biting her lip.

"Well hey..at least send us some owls once in a while till school..you know keep in touch." George suggested.

"I don't have an owl..." Anna muttered unhappily.

"Think you'll be back?" Fred questioned.

'Yeah, will you?" The other asked hopefully.

"Maybe one day.. I don't know." Adriana replied honestly.

"All else fails, we'll see you at Hogwarts." Fred said with optimism.

"Yeah, who knows maybe we will be in the same house." George said with an easy grin.

"What if I get placed in Slytherin.." Adriana panicked.

"You? Slytherin? You're kidding." Fred nearly laughed.

"Yeah..you aren't the kind to be in Slytherin," George smirked. "Just you wait..you will be in Gryffindor with us."

"But Dad.. and mum.. " Adriana nearly choked on her words.

"They were BOTH in Slytherin?" Fred was surprised.

"Wow..well even if you are a Slytherin.. I would still be your friend. You are still you after all." George assured.

"If I get put in Slytherin I am not staying..." She said certainly.

"Nonsense. Just torture your inmates!" Fred suggested.

"Yeah, prank 'em hard. " George said gleefully.

"Adriana!" Molly called, thinking she was still upstairs. The young girl hesitated before standing up from the step and joining the two of them.

"You ready to go home? Your father has no memory of what happened.." Her mother said to her, "So it won't be so bad when you get back.. You won't be with strangers anymore; I know it's been hard for you."

She merely nodded as she stared at her feet, "Yeah.. I'm ready.."

Fred looked at his twin, "Guess neither of us win that bet.."

"Guess not..." George said, looking back at his twin. "Well.. bye Addie!" he said with a small wave.

Fred joined him as mother and daughter left through the fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Many months passed until 2 weeks prior to the first day at Hogwarts, September 1, and the Weasleys were running late; they should have gone to Diagon Alley maybe just a bit sooner. They hadn't seen Adriana at all recently, though she had come to visit at least once a month since that first day in November. So naturally the twins were expecting for her to appear in the fireplace before they left since her mother didn't usually deal in wizardry.

"Her mother might have taken her already; we are past the usual time." Molly remarked as she looked for the school list.

"But it's not like it's normal for her mum to get involved." A twin said, his mouth full with one of her homemade rolls.

"Now that isn't a nice thing to say at all, George—Fred—whoever you are!" Molly replied in slight frustration, "Where'd I put that list…"

"Bet you told her mum that she's been causing trouble, didn't you?" the other said.

"We discussed it, yes, but I told her not to worry about it. She has a lot on her mind you know." Molly answered, "Mrs. Johnson did tell me that Adriana caused trouble on her own before our first encounter; however, she had never before had encouragement to do so. She'd always—well, it was not promoted in her household."

"Well it's not like WE'RE promoted in this household." The twins said together in fake pouts.

"Ah-hah! Found it!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in excitement, "Hope you boys are ready." She said, avoiding their comment.

The twins grabbed themselves yet another roll before gathering by the chimney and one by one taking Floo Powder in hand and speaking clearly "Diagon Alley".

"Right. First thing's first: robe fitting and uniforms." Molly said aloud as the three of them turned a few corners from where they originated.

Fred and George eyed a dark alley to their right with great interest as they chewed on the remaining rolls. "Knockturn Alley" the sign said.

"Sounds good to me, ey Georgie?" Fred smirked as the brothers split off from their mother and headed in that direction.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Molly yelled, taking grip of either twin's ear, "You are NOT going down there, so help me, I will give a whooping to the both of you!"

The two flinched at her painful ear pulling, and once she let go, the two rubbed their tender ears, "That was uncalled-for." They muttered.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! LET GO!" a young girl's voice could be heard shouting, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Fred and George eyed one another and realized they were thinking the same thing: Was that Adriana's voice? Granted they hardly knew her well enough to recognize it for sure but they were quite positive…

Molly and the boys hustled towards where the yelling was coming from only to find Adriana struggling to get away from her mother in the Second Hand Robe Shop  
"I am NOT going to wear a skirt! Let me get pants!" she exclaimed as the Weasleys walked through the door.

"Adriana don't be so unreasonable; you'll look like a buffoon if you show up wearing boys' pants!" her mother argued.

"I'd look worse in a skirt!" Adriana replied, freezing when she noticed the family at last, "Fred! George!" she breathed in exasperation.

"Why does everyone always say your name first? I feel very secondary..." George pouted.

Fred grinned at this, "So uh.. having a problem here, Addie?"

"Mum is saying I have to wear a SKIRT to Hogwarts! Every week day!" Adriana frowned, hoping the two would side with her.

"What else would you expect to wear? I mean as far as I know you ARE a girl. Why not look like one?" George remarked as he attempted not to laugh.

"Yeah, besides skirts can't be that uncomfortable; lots of girls wear them." The other added with a nod of agreement.

"You guys try wearing them and see how you like it!" Adriana countered, flustered that they didn't agree.

"Nonsense!" Molly sputtered, "My boys cross-dressing!"

Fred shuddered, "Yeah, not so sure that's a good idea… We'd like to keep our pride thank you."

"Just wear the skirts; you'll get use to them." Molly assured with a sigh.

"They expel students who don't wear their right uniforms." Her mother warned.

"Are you SERIOUS?" Adriana frowned, finally giving in. She was going to Hogwarts.. and no stupid uniform was going to prevent her from doing so.

"Completely. Now finish up, I have to get back to work in an hour." Laurel said impatiently as the girl hurried to gather 3 sets of uniforms and bought them.

"If you're in such a hurry we can take her along with us. It seems she still has much more shopping to do." Molly pointed out worriedly.

Adriana looked hopefully at her mother, "Can I Mum? I won't get to finish if I have to go back with you.."

Laurel sighed and rubbed her forehead; apparently she either had a headache or she had a lot on her mind, "Oh, all right.. but if you continue to cause problems with their family then the visits are stopping. You have no right to do that to them just because you don't get punished for it like you do at home; sometimes I feel you forget your situation and take too much for granted. Next time I might have to let your father do what he wants to remind you how truly wrong it is." She said quietly to the girl.

This was one of those times Adriana was reminded that this indeed was the wife of her father; there was a reason they had married. Her mother disliked working with muggles just as much as her husband hated her doing so. This woman may have saved her daughter from the bigger fights, but she only didn't want their only child to die after all the effort they'd put into her. Her mother was disappointed in her and she knew it.

"Yes, mum…" the girl replied just before Laurel left.

"Boys, go find your uniforms." Molly ordered them, pushing them gently in the right direction.

"But mum, what's-" the twins were naturally curious about what was going on.

"Just do as I say and get the right ones for goodness sakes." Molly said before walking to Adriana and giving her one of her motherly hugs, "Don't worry dear.. I won't be telling your mother when you have your fun with the boys. You may be a handful, but it's who you are and there's nothing more important than that. Besides you've never caused any harm, I know you never would.." She said as she stroked the girl's hair.

Adriana hugged Mrs. Weasley as tight as she could, "Why couldn't I have a mum like you..?"

"Now, sweetie.. you wouldn't be who you are then, would you?" Molly smiled, giving her a gentle pat on the cheek, "Now put on that smile and enjoy yourself while you're with us, okay?"

After a couple hours of shopping, most of which was spent in Gambol and Japes and the Magical Menagerie, the Weasleys and the tag-along went back through the Leaky Couldron and soon came home to that amazing, magic-filled Weasley home. The teens could not believe how Hogwarts was so close and yet so far away; in two weeks time they're pranks will be taken to a whole new level.


End file.
